Déni
by Kirinatlu
Summary: Ace tombe enceinte mais à du mal à l'accepter et a encore plus de mal à l'avouer au père, Marco. Une fanfiction un peu dark sur des sujets qui existent.
1. Chapter 1

prologue

Pov Ace

J'étais estomaqué. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. White Bay me regardait, anxieuse. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi et peut être avec raison. Dans mon état, le stress pouvait avoir de lourdes connaissances.

_White Bay.

Elle leva les sourcils, attendant ce que j'allais dire.

_Ne leur dis rien pour l'instant. Quand je serai prêt, je leur dirai mais pas tout de suite.

_Dis moi au moins qui est le père ? Est ce que c'est Marco ?

Je pinçais mes lèvres et ne répondis pas, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une confirmation. Une foi sorti de l'infirmerie, j'inspirais l'air marin. De l'extérieur, j'étais détendu mais à l'intérieur j'étais en conflit. Il fallait que je le dise à Marco que j'attendais son enfant mais je redoutais sa réaction. J'avais tellement peur qu'il ne veule plus de nous deux. J'attendais son enfant mais j'étais incapable de lui dire. Mes mains tremblaient sur la rambarde. J'avais tellement mordu ma lèvre intérieur qu'elle saignait un peu. Je me retourna vers la voix, Haruta en l'occurrence, avec un faux sourire collé sur le visage, mes mains tremblantes derrière mon dos.

_O-oui,

_Tu vas bien ? Tu es très pâle.

_Tout-tout va bien.

A son regard, je vis qu'il ne me croyais pas mais il ne posa pas de question.

_Marco veut te parler à propos de ton passage à l'infirmerie. Il est dans la chambre d'Oyagi avec ce dernier.

Je déglutis, mal-à-l'aise.

_J'y vais tout de suite pour les rassurer.

Je me mis en marche vers ma destination. Je ne savais pas quoi leur dire. J'étais terrifié. Je ne voulais pas que Marco me quitte. Avant que je ne puisse toque à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur mon amant souriant.

_Ace tu es sorti de l'infirmerie ! Ce n'est pas grave au moins.

Je ris nerveusement.

_Non ne t'inquiètes pas. Je...suis en pleine forme c'était juste un petit virus.

Nos regards se croisèrent et je gémis sous le sien rempli d'amour.

_Faites ça dans votre chambre mes fils.

_OYAGI !

Je ne pouvais pas leur dire, j'allais tout bouleverser sinon. Je m'étais trouvé un équilibre que je n'avais jamais eu avant- un père des frères et un amant-. Hors de question de risquer de le perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Pov Ace

Je me retenais de vomir car j'étais en pleine réunion avec tout les autres commandants. Je pensais à comment annoncer la grande nouvelle à Marco qui présidait, Oyagi étant trop fatigué. Je reçu un coup dans les côtes de la art du cuisinier en chef, j'ai nommé Thatch. Aïe.

_C'est quoi ton problème banana.

_Tu rêvassais petit frère. Tu sais comme maman poule est à cheval sur le règles. Attends tu m'as appelé comment ?

_J'avoue.

_ACE!THATCH ! ECOUTEZ YOI !

_Gomen, dîmes en chœur.

_C'est le dernier avertissement, c'est clair !

_Tu as déjà dit ça l'autre fois, murmurais-je mais mon amant m'entendis quand même.

_...Ace .

_Ouiii, disais-je avec un sourire innocent.

_Tu te prends toute les corvées de ta division.

_QUOI !

_Prend ça en gage de punition pour ton insolence.

Je le supplia de retirer sa punition mais rien à faire, il n'en démordait pas. Sûrement pour évité les accusations de favoritisme. Les autres pouffaient dans leur coin et continuèrent la réunion.

_Mais c'était pour rire Marco, prends pas tout mal.

_Je ne prends pas tout mal, on doit juste rester sérieux.

_Mais pour toi, on doit toujours être sérieux. On et des pirates si c'est pour ne pas se comporter comme on veut, y'a aucun intérêt.

_Je sais mais on doit le rester un minimum.

_J'en vois pas pourquoi, si on doit rester longtemps ensemble on doit s'amuser, se parler, 'aimer, c'est comme ça que ça marche.

_Qui a dit qu'on allait rester ensemble ?

Je me bloqua à cette question et le regarda interdit.

_Désolé si tu pensais que ça durait que un petit temps Marco mais tu m'as laissé espérer autre chose.

Il écarquilla les yeux comprenant ce qu'il voulait insinuer.

_Non Ace ce n'était pas ce...

Trop tard j'étais déjà parti allé faire ma « punition ». J'ai ordonné à mes ordres de se reposer. Tout le reste de la journée, j'évita Marco qui venait sans cesse vers moi.

Ellipse de la journée

Marco m'avait foutu la paix après le déjeuné, comprenant que je ne voulais pas lui adresser la parole. On s'expliquera plus tard. Pour l'instant je finissais la dernière corvée et marchait sur le chemin du retour. Je ne savais pas si je voulais garder le bébé. Il avait son sang contaminé par lui. Alors que je passais devant l'escalier qui menait à l'armurerie, je trébucha vers ce dernier à cause d'une planche de bois qui dé me vis tomber dans les marches. La dernière pensée que j'eus avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience se tourna vers le bébé, mon bébé.

« Pitié pas lui ».

Pov Marco

Je finissais mes cartes nerveusement. J'attendais toujours Ace pour m'excuser de mes paroles. Je repensais à son comportement de ces deux dernières semaines. Il était devenu distant, secret. J'avais essayé d'engager la conversation, de le comprendre mais rien à faire. Il me regardait à peine depuis son passage à l'infirmerie comme si il redoutait quelque chose. Attend, son passage à l'infirmerie ! Il ne m'a jamais dit pourquoi il y était allé. Je me lava et courus vers l'infirmerie pour parler à White Bay. J'entrais sans frapper et surpris l'infirmière en chef en plein rangement. Je la saisis sans ménagement et la secoua comme un prunier.

_Qu'est ce qui se pas avec Ace ? Répond moi !

_Ma-arco.

_Dis-le moi.

_Il ne t'as rien dit ?

Elle paraissait vraiment surprise.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a oublié de me dire ?! Répond je t'en pris.

_Il attend un bébé ! Le tien que je sache.

Je tombais de haut. Pourquoi ? Il ne m'a rien dit du tout. Il attendais mon bébé et je ne savais rien. Il fallait que je lui parle tout de suite. Je m'excusais au près de White Bay et courus pour trouver mon amant. Je cherchais mais rien c'est comme si il s'était envolé. A un moment, je passais devant les escaliers de l'armurie, j'entendis un gémissement. Je m'arrêta et retourna sur mes pas. Non pas ça. Pitié. Pas lui, pas eux. Je descendis les marches, une par une, livide. Au bout des escaliers, je tombais à genoux, les larmes dévalant mes moi allongé, Ace était allongé, inconscient. Un filet de sang dévalait son menton . Il avait placé ses bras sur son ventre en guise de dernière protection.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Pov Marco

Les larmes continuaient de couler sur mes joues. J'étais paralysé, incapable de faire quoi que se soit. Je regardais l'homme de ma vie étendu inconscient sur le gémissement d'Ace me tira de mon état de transe et me força à courir vers Ace pour le prendre en mode princesse. Je me précipita vers l'infirmerie et ouvra la porte de cette dernière sans toquer. White Bay était debout, comme si elle attendait ma venue. Je n'eus pas besoin de dire un mot car elle prit les devants. Avec d'autres infirmières, elles installèrent mon amant sur un lit et l'emmenèrent à la salle de radio en quatrième vitesse. Je ne pouvais que regarder mon amant partir pour qu'il survive. White Bay m'accompagna à la sortie et repartie aidée les autres. Tout le monde était réveillé et attendais dehors, inquiet. Haruta avança car personne n'osait prendre la parole.

_Marco... qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

_C'est allé trop vite. Ace devait revenir mais... il est pas revenu et je suis allé le chercher et …. je l'ai trouvé dans cet état.

_Tout va bien se passer, il est fort Ace.

_Mais ils ont été blessés.

_Ils ?

_... Ace attend mon enfant.

Un silence pesant s'installa sur le bateau de l'homme le plus fort du monde. Puis Thatch lâcha un petit « je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ».

Ce ne fut que plusieurs heure plus tard que White Bay sortit du bloc pour me dire qu'ils s'en étaient sortit. J'ai soufflé de soulagement. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule e disant qu'il voulait me parler.

_J'y vais seul.

Je marche en direction de l'infirmerie et ferma la porte derrière moi. Je m'asseyais sur la chaise à côté du lit d'Ace alors que celui-ci se redressait.

_Marco je suis désolé.


	4. Chapter 4

Pov Ace

J'étais blotti dans la couverture du lit de l'infirmerie, attendant Marco à qui je devais tout expliquer. Pourquoi je lui avais caché l'existence de notre futur bébé, j'étais mort de trouille. J'avais tellement peur qu'il s'en aille et qu'il me laisse tout seul avec le bébé. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Marco accompagnée de son air impassible. Il marcha rapidement vers moi et s'asseya sur une chaise à côté. Je préféra lui avouer tout en face. M'apprêtant à tout lui dire d'une voix monotone, je ne pus que souffler trois mots.

_Je suis désolé Marco.

Je répétais cette phrase en boucle, incapable de gérer mes émotions. Les larmes commencèrent à couler à leur tour. Je gémis quand des bras m'entourèrent.

_ Ace, je ne t'en veux pas, je veux juste comprendre. Pourquoi ?

_J'avais peur que tu partes loin de moi. Que tu me quittes. Parce que j'ai un enfant.

_Tu as notre enfant Ace.

_Mais il aura son sang.

_Stop. Notre enfant est parfait, il sera aimé, chouchouté et en manquera de rien. Tout ceux qui en diront du mal de lui ou de toi, je les tuerai.

_Marco.

Je le méritais pas, il était trop gentil. Il m'embrassa le front puis me rallongea avec lui. Je m'endormis envahit par son odeur agréable.

Pov Marco

Le souffle de Ace m'indiqua que celui ci s'était assoupis. J'entendis Thatch rentrer avec Oyagi et s'approcher de nous. Le cuistot farceur me chuchota à l'oreille que White Bay avait fait les tests nécessaire et avait assuré que le bébé était sain et sauf mais que Ace devrait énormément se ménager durant les mois qui suivront. Aucun stress pour lui sinon la grossesse serait interrompu.

_Fils, je suis content pour toi mais fait attention à lui, car si la Marine l'apprend, il sera tout le temps attaquer.

_Si ils osent toucher un seul cheveux de sa tête, je les tuerais tous.

_Je sais fils, je sais .

White Bay arriva et demanda à tout ceux qui n'était ni un patient ni le père du bébé de partir de l'infirmerie. Quelques mois plus tard, les choses avait bien changer, J'avais reprit les rênes de la deuxième division car Ace ne pouvait assumer actuellement ses fonctions. L'allumette était bien plus câlin le matin, demandant sans cesse de l'attention. Il mangeait encore plus qu'avant et des trucs qui étaient bizarre comme de la banane avec des pommes de terre ou encore de l'eau mélangé à du jus de viande. D'après White Bay c'était à cause des hormones de croissance . Il pleurait pour un rien ou se vexait facilement.

_Marco.

_Tu es réellement impatient.

_Je t'en pris prend moi.

Quand je disais qu'il était câlin. J'accède donc à sa demande.

_Aaaah Maarcoo.

Il était bien plus facile à faire gémir. Je m'amusais de ça et ça l'énervait mais il en profitait aussi. Atteignant le septième ciel, nous nous écroulâmes dans le lit. Tout était rentrée dans l'ordre.

_PORTGAS D ACE RENDEZ VOUS SANS FAIRE D'HISTOIRE !


	5. Chapter 5

Pov Ace

Nous courûmes jusqu'au pont principal, l'endroit d'où provenait le hurlement. Que fus ma surprise quand je vis Shanks qui tentait de se jeter sur Oyagi retenu par Le meilleur épéiste du monde. Je pensais rêver. Enfin quand le rouquin me vit, il courut vers mi, se dégageant de son rival, me saisit le collier et me secoua comme un prunier.

_ACE TU VAS BIEN ?!

_Oui oui shanks, grognais-je

_ILS T'ONT FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE ?

_Non.

_DONC TU VAS BIEN?!

_J'irai mieux si tu arrêtais de me crier dessus.

_... ok.

_Lâches moi maintenant.

_Tu me vexes là Ace.

_C'est le but.

_OUIN Mihauk, Ace est méchant.

_Arrête Shanks, tu fais pitié.

_On dirait que t'es enceinte shanks, dis-je

_Peut être, dit-il en faisant un sourire sournois.

Je le fixa interloqué. QUOI ! Mais il éclata de rire.

_Je te rassure Ace, c'est Mihauk le soumis dan notre relation.

BAM ! Le Yonko rival se retrouva la face dan le parquet. Au dessus de lui, se trouvait Dracule Mihauk qui regardait son « amant » au sol.

_Shanksou, notre relation est personnel si tu veux bien.

Le ton était dur et le surnom était loin d'être affectif. Tout l'équipage de Barbe Blanche assistait à la scène hilarante. Tous riait à la vue de Shanks qui suppliait Mihauk de lui pardonné. Père ordonna de sortir l'alcool et une fête commença. Shanks était comme à son habitude complètement bourré, Mihauk essayait de l'arrêter, Marco tentait d'empêcher Oyagi de tout boire et me surveillait en même temps. Moi je mangeait, sans toucher une goutte de saké. On a tous bien rigoler cette nuit là, enfin au début. Vers environ 2 heure du matin, je décida d'aller me coucher pour être en forme demain. Je marchais le long de la rambarde quand j'aperçus un voilier équipé. Je ne avais pas qu'il y avait une mission prévu demain. Je fronçais les sourcils. Une seconde après, quelqu'un avait passé une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire.

_Mmmmm mmmmm, tentais-je.

Un souffle retentit dans mon oreille.

_Du calme commandant, je ne vais rien vous faire. J'avais jute besoin de ça.

Je vis le fruit du démon que Thatch avait ramener de sa précédente mission. Je connaissais cette voix j'en était sûr.

_Dormez maintenant. ZEHAHAHAHAHA.

Teach. Ordure. Puis ce fut le noir complet.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Mihauk

J'étais allongé sur notre lit commun, Shanks dormait profondément sous la couverture . Moi j'étais assis en tailleur pour ne pas déranger mon amant qui rêvait de la mer infinie. Une pensée me maintenait éveillée. Une pensée qui était resté là depuis deux semaines. Bon sang, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas en parler avec Shanks.

Lui dire qu'il allait être papa, qu'on allait avoir un bébé ensemble était d'apparence si facile mais à chaque fois je n'arrivais pas à avouer. Je ne savais même pas si j'allais le garder. Si le gouvernement apprenait ma grossesse... je ne voulais pas y penser. C'était peut être mieux que je la stoppe. Pour Shanks, c'est un empereur, il n'aura jamais le temps de s'en occuper.

Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes dépassèrent le barrage de mes yeux et glissèrent sur mes joues. Plusieurs sanglots m'échappèrent. Mes sanglots reflétaient ma peur et mon angoisse face à la situation.

La seconde chose qui m'échappa fut les mouvements doux dans le lit. Une main se posa sur ma joue gauche, essuyant mes larmes. Elle glissa ensuite sur ma nuque pour pousser mon front sur un autre.

_Mihauk ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es malade ?

Je secoua la tête, incapable de parler.

_Shanks.

_Oui ?

_Je suis...enceinte... de toi.

_...

_...

_Et tu avais peur de me le dire ?

Je hocha la tête. Soudain des lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Shanks me donnait un baiser, Le baiser parfait pour me rassurer.

_Epouse moi.

H-hein avais-je mal entendu ? Voulait-il vraiment...

_Hein ?

_Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et rien ne me fera changer d'avis, en plus je suis le capitaine donc je peux marier qui je veux.

Je riais face à l'idiotie de ce clown de service qui me servait d'amants.

_Oui.

_C'est un oui ?

_Oui.

_C'est un oui pour le mariage ou un oui pour la question d'avant ?

_Oui.

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser passionnément jusqu'à...

_PÈRE, ACE A DISPARU.


End file.
